Forty Weeks
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: A witch who doesn't approve of Dean's mocho attitude puts a very unusual spell on him. One that's going to cause the Winchesters and their extended family some mighty big headaches. Set in Season 7. S6 and S7 AU. Mpreg. No slash. Team Free Will fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't going to write this fic. In fact, I had put the general idea of it up for adoption in a community. But nobody adopted it and nobody wrote a fic that satisfied me since then so I decided the only way I was going to be happy was if I wrote it myself. So here it is. The story I've been thinking about writing for a whole year.**

**A/N 2: I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm very busy and have another fic to write on top of that. But I will get this done, and hopefully you'll think its worth any waiting time. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Important Information: This is probably going to be a total AU of Season 7 and most of Season 6. Rufus, Balthazar, and Rachel are alive. Castiel never did anything wrong to the boys and Sam was never soulless, just messed up over Hell. Pretty much the only thing that is the same is that there was a war in Heaven and Castiel defeated Raphael. In this story he will be trying to rebuild Heaven and be a good friend to the Winchesters at the same time. But obviously, this fic is more about Dean and Sam. There will be a bit of DeanOC thrown in for good measure too. In for a penny, in for a pound. Hope you like. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Forty Weeks<strong>

It all started with what was supposed to be a regular hunt. Dean Winchester had driven out to Savanna, Georgia in his 1967 Chevy Impala with his younger brother, Sam, to investigate some mysterious happenings in the small town. People were being forced to face their worst nightmares. One girl who had a phobia of spiders woke up one morning to find her bed infested with them, another who was scared of heights had to be put in a psychiatric ward because she thought she was constantly free falling. There were also some deadly cases, such as the man who got hit by a car and died twenty-four hours later after much suffering.

Sam and Dean had hypothesized that the creature they were after might be some sort of evil Sandman, bringing the townspeople's nightmares to reality, but as they investigated further they found a connection between the victims: they all had somehow pissed off a grumpy fifty year old woman with graying hair that lived like a hermit at the edge of town in a spooky two story, century old house.

And that was how they ended up in her house facing off with her.

"Put that gun down!" the crabby witch shrieked at Dean, who was pointing his .45 pistol at her.

"Why are you making people's nightmares come true!" Dean demanded, refusing to lower the gun.

"They deserved what they got!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "The man who got hit by a car DIED. For what? Putting your cereal with your cleaning supplies?"

"I have no control over their worst fears," the lady told him.

"You shouldn't be making them real in the first place," Dean yelled. "It didn't come to mind that what you are doing is over the top?"

"No."

Dean shook his head. "You are one malicious bitch; you know that?"

"You think you're so righteous," the witch hissed.

"I think you've really pissed her off Dean," Sam murmured from his place to the right of him.

"Let her be," Dean snapped.

The witch took a step forward and Dean tightened his grip on his gun.

"You are just a typical guy, aren't you?" the witch huffed. "Think you're always right. Think you're all manly when you take a bullet and save a life. You think you're so heroic for doing what you do."

"So because of that...let me guess," Dean sighed. "You want to place a spell on me, right? Make my worst nightmare come true? Sorry to say lady, but others have beaten you to it. More than once."

The witch shook her head. "No. Not your worst fear. I've been working on a new spell that's never been done before, and I think you'd be the perfect test subject for it." She grinned.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Good luck with trying to cast it with my bullet in your head," Dean growled at the witch as he looked back at her.

"Oh, no," the witch smiled. "You won't have your gun pointed at me any longer."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because my master's here."

Before her words were even able to sink into Dean and Sam's minds a female demon showed up and flung them against the wall.

The witch, now safe to move, made her way to her pot on the stove and began mixing the ingredients in it.

The demon, meanwhile, walked up to the brothers.

"The famous ol' Winchester boys," she sang. "Oh how I'd love to kill you both."

"Then why aren't you?" Dean inquired.

"Rosa here told me about her plans for you," the demon replied. "And I decided that there are some things that a witch could do to a hunter that is worst than dying."

"What is she going to do?" Sam quizzed, worried for his brother.

The demon waggled her eyebrows. "You'll have to wait and see. But I promise you; it's a good one. Never been done before. We're making history."

"Whatever you say," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"It's done," Rosa called out to the demon.

"Good." The demon nodded. "Now pass me the goblet."

The witch filled the goblet beside her with the mixture in the pot and gave it to the demon who forced Dean to open his mouth and swallow it.

After it was done, the demon smirked at him. "I'll see you around, Dean."

Dean glared at her. "You better hope not."

The demon's grin grew wider, and then she was gone, taking Rosa with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: What do ya think so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, finally an update! Managed to find some time. I'm so excited to be writing again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.<p>

Dean sighed as he sat down at their motel room's table. "It's been over an hour. I'm telling you I feel fine Sam."

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. She put a spell on you Dean, and that demon meant business."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it didn't work."

"Yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "And maybe I'll win the lottery tomorrow."

"You'd have a better shot if you actually bought a ticket," Dean joked.

"This isn't funny Dean," Sam hissed.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Dean huffed.

Sam stared at him impatiently.

"Whatever," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Look at it this way. Whether or not her hocus pocus worked on me or not we need to focus on finding a way to track her and that demon down."

Sam nodded.

"Any ideas?" Dean quizzed.

Sam frowned. "We should probably try tracking her through the demon. The witch is bound to be with her. The sooner we figure out how to find her, the better."

"I'd love to do this independently," Dean started. "But if we're on a time frame maybe it'd be best if we see if Cas can track her down?"

Sam nodded and looked at Dean expectantly.

"Ah, no," Dean protested. "I prayed last time. It's your turn."

Sam sighed at the unimportance of keeping track of who called Cas before, and took a glance at the ceiling before saying, "Cas...it's Sam. I know you're busy fixing Heaven and all that, but Dean and I need your help. We were hunting this witch and we think she put some kind of curse on him. We need to track her and her master demon down quickly..."

"Is he showing any ill effects?" Castiel inquired, appearing beside Sam suddenly.

"I'm fine," Dean assured him.

Castiel studied Dean, then glanced at Sam. "You are right. A witch has be-spelled him. I can sense the magic."

"Do you know what kind of spell it is?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I cannot tell. I just can tell that there is one."

"Can you help us find the witch and the demon?" Dean questioned.

Castiel turned to face him. "Yes. I just need something that belongs to the witch."

"Well, we got plenty of that at her house," Dean told him.

"Let's go," Sam said, shrugging his jacket on.

He walked out the door and Dean and Castiel followed.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house via Impala, Castiel teleported into it. While Sam and Dean climbed the stairs the old fashioned way, he selected an object that would work best with the location spell he had in mind.<p>

"A necklace?" Dean quizzed, peering at what was gripped tightly in Castiel's right hand.

"An amulet," Castiel corrected him. "She must have forgotten it in her rush. It is old. Probably passed from one generation of witch to the next for some centuries."

"So what now?" Sam inquired.

"Now the location spell," Castiel replied. "It shouldn't take long. All the ingredients I need should be here."

"Perfect," Dean said. "And Sam didn't want to bother you."

"I am glad you called me," Castiel admitted. "I needed to 'take a break' from Heaven. And when either of you are in serious danger, I want to help."

He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled several jars out of it filled with mostly herbs. He put several pinches of each jar's contents in an empty bowl then added some of his blood before beginning to chant in Enochian.

The contents poofed when he was finished, and Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. "I know where they are, or the witch, at least."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Not far from here," Castiel answered.

He put his fingers to Sam and Dean's heads and teleported them into the nearby woods. They walked a few yards and discovered Rosa's body lying face first in the forest's fallen autumn leaves.

"If she's dead the spell must be broken, right?" Dean quizzed Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, looking grim. "It's still there. It seems to be fading but that does not mean it will continue to. Could be her magic is just relaxing."

"Great," Sam muttered. "So what now? Do you think hunting the demon down could help?"

Castiel nodded. "Maybe. If she has a counter spell, that is."

"It's worth a shot," Dean said.

Castiel nodded again. "I'll begin searching. Call on me if you begin to feel any different."

"I will," Dean promised.

With that, Castiel disappeared, and the Winchesters walked back to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had no luck tracking down the demon, but through Heavenly connections Castiel was able to. He found the demon in Massachusetts two weeks later, working on a witch, trying to get her to be loyal to her in return for more powers.

He cornered her in an alley and raised a knife to her throat. He could kill the demon with his bare hands, but he found that demons responded better to knives. Hands weren't nearly as scary to them, even though most demons knew what an angel could do to them with their powers.

"What did your witch do to Dean Winchester?" Castiel hissed.

"Who?" the demon asked.

Castiel pressed the knife harder against her skin. "You know who I am talking about. Your witch cast a spell on Dean. I want to know what it is."

"Oh, nothing," the demon said.

Her lips curled. "He hasn't already shown signs, has he?"

"No," Castiel replied. "Why is that?"

"It's a slow acting spell, you could say." The demon laughed.

"What is it?" Castiel demanded.

The demon smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Castiel pressed the knife so hard against her throat that it broke the skin. "Tell me_ now_."

"Patience is not an angel's best trait, is it?" the demon questioned. "Go ahead and kill me," she continued. "You're not going to get anything from me, you hear? I've been through hell, literally. Got first class treatment by Alastair himself. No angel can inflict enough pain on me to make me give up a secret that has given me so much pleasure just thinking about it."

"I'll find another way to stop it," Castiel told her.

The demon grinned. "I highly doubt that, wing boy."

Angry, Castiel removed the knife from her throat and laid his hand on her forehead, sending his power through her meatsuit's body, and killed her.

* * *

><p>"You killed her!" Sam exclaimed after Castiel told him and Sam about his encounter with the demon.<p>

"She wasn't gong to tell me anything," Castiel explained. "She was a dead end."

"I hope you're right," Sam said. "Because if you aren't..."

"Hey," Dean interrupted. "Instead of going through the 'what ifs' why don't we just move on? Cas, did she say anything at all about how the spell will affect me?"

"No." Castiel shook his head. "But she did say it will take some time."

Dean nodded. "Alright. At least we know something. You have any idea what to do next?"

Castiel frowned. "Unfortunately, until you show signs, I will not be able to tell what she has done to you, and therefore, cannot help you."

"Great," Sam muttered.

Castiel froze, listening.

"What is it?" Dean quizzed.

"I must go," Castiel said regretfully. "Rachel and some others need help talking down some of Raphael's old followers."

"How is it..." Dean trailed off. Castiel was already gone. He still finished his sentence. "...going up there?"

Dean sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked him.

Dean shrugged. "Do what we always do. Hunt. Maybe something will come up along the way. And don't make any bitchy comment to that."

Sam huffed. "I'm just worried, Dean."

"I know you are," Dean said. "But we're always on the edge of death. We'll figure something out when the bad happens, okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Good." Dean smiled. "Now why don't we go get some pie? I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been writing like crazy the past 2 days. This chapter was a bit shorter than the others but it felt like a natural stopping point. Hope you all liked it. Please let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update! Aren't you all excited? Don't get too comfortable with it though. I only update when college allows it. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>More weeks went by and as they investigated more and more deaths and hunted down more and more creatures, the spell was nearly forgotten by Sam and Dean.<p>

However, it all came back when Dean threw up his breakfast one morning in their motel room.

"Are you okay?" Sam quizzed as Dean left the bathroom to go sit on his bed. "You're looking pretty pale."

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean huffed.

"We should call Cas," Sam said. "Maybe the spell is starting to work on you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That was six weeks ago! Don't worry about it. It's probably just bad food."

"I'm not sick," Sam pointed out.

"Well, that's cause you apparently have an iron stomach," Dean told him.

"I'm not so easily convinced," Sam argued. "Can we at least go to Bobby's for a few days and see if anything else happens?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. But I'm telling you Sam, there's nothing supernatural about food poisoning."

Sam shook his head. "Better safe than sorry."

He walked over to his bed and began packing.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Bobby's that night, and Sam explained to him what was going on. They'd told Bobby about the possible curse on Dean, and he seemed as concerned as Sam over Dean's sudden illness.<p>

"I'll hit the books again and see if I can find anything keeping his symptom in mind," Bobby told Sam while they were sitting at the kitchen table.

Dean, who was leaning against the bar behind them, folded his arms. "You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. Just you wait. Tomorrow I'll be at the top of my game again."

"If so," Bobby said, "That's great. But I'd like to be around to see if I can help in any way if you're not."

For what seemed like the one hundredth time that day, Dean sighed.

Sometimes Bobby could be just as much of a pain in the ass as Sam.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean, Sam, and Bobby ate breakfast and Dean was smug when he kept his food down for a whole hour.<p>

"I told you it was nothing," he smirked.

And just like that, like a flick of a switch, he became nauseous and had to race to the bathroom.

After Dean finished vomiting and returned to the kitchen, he found Sam and Bobby standing side by side, their faces showing their obvious disapproval.

"There is no way we're going anywhere," Sam told Dean. "And I'm calling Cas whether you like it or not."

"I still think you're making a big deal out of nothing," Dean protested, but Sam ignored him.

"Cas, could you come down here? We think the spell is starting to work on Dean."

In a split second Castiel joined them in the kitchen. "How so?"

"He's been sick," Sam answered. "Twice in two days. In normal circumstances we could probably shrug it off as the bug or something, but considering what the witch and demon said and how he's not showing any other symptoms of a virus, I thought it would be best if you knew."

Castiel nodded.

"Do ya sense any magic still radiating off of Dean?" Bobby asked Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "But it's just a thin layer around his abdomen now. It is strange. I have never known a spell that acted in such a way."

"Do you think you'll be able to start narrowing down a way to reverse it?" Sam inquired.

"I will do my best," Castiel promised. "Until I figure this out you two should stay with Bobby. Safest place you can be, and I can easily drop in with updates if you stay here."

"We will," Sam said, firmly, giving Dean "the eyes" when he started to argue.

Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared at Sam as Castiel teleported away, furious that his brother was bossing him around.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel searched Heaven high and low for something that could tell him what was wrong with Dean, but could not find anything on a curse that gave people symptoms like Dean had. He started asking his fellow angels, but no angel in Heaven knew of an answer.

There were still angels on Earth however, so he tracked them down.

The angel that held the possible answer however, found him.

It was three days after Castiel had begun his search and he was at the entrance of a cave, overlooking a ridge, thinking about whom he should go to next, when an angel appeared before him, her vessel a beautiful dark-haired olive skinned twenty-nine year old woman.

"Hello, Castiel," she smiled warmly. "I heard your charge got himself into a bind?"

"It is true," Castiel confirmed. "But why are you here Lailah?"

"Aren't you looking for help?" Lailah asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, but I do not see how you would have any knowledge about what could be affecting Dean's health."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lailah said.

"Why not?"

Lailah sat down on a boulder elegantly, dress blowing in the wind. "Something strange happened around the time your charge was bewitched."

"What do you mean?" Castiel inquired.

"There was a life created that wasn't supposed to be," Lailah explained. "And I cannot figure out who the parents are. I am the angel of fertility, when something like this happens it means someone has tapped into the life source. Something either very powerful or clever enough to make a spell that would allow them to manipulate the natural order."

"That is unusual and it is important you figure out what exactly did that," Castiel said carefully, "But what has this got to do with Dean?"

"You've told the others that the demon told the Winchesters the spell was unusual," Lailah paused, "And you said Dean has been sick. That the symptoms only started up recently though it has been weeks since the curse was cast. Over a month. And he has no other symptoms..."

Castiel starred at her. "What are you getting at?"

Lailah hesitated. "I don't want to say until I see Dean."

Castiel gave her a nod. "So be it. But I have to warn you..."

"Dean's not a big fan of angels?" Lailah guessed.

She stood. "I've handled worst. Lead the way."

Castiel nodded, and they teleported to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were reading a couple of Wiccan books at Bobby's desk when Castiel and Lailah appeared before them.<p>

"Did you get any answers?" Dean quizzed. "Who is she?"

Lailah walked up closer to the desk. "I'm Lailah."

"Is she another of your friends?" Dean questioned Castiel.

"We haven't seen each other in centuries," Lailah answered for him. "We don't get the opportunity to interact often since I am not a warrior angel."

"What kind of angel are you then?" Sam asked.

"I am one of the few angels who have spent most of their lives stationed on Earth," Lailah replied. "I am one of few who make sure everything on Earth stays in order."

"What is she doing here, Cas?" Dean inquired.

Castiel sighed. "She may have an idea of what is happening to you."

"What is it?" Dean demanded.

"She would not say until she saw you for herself," Castiel told him.

Lailah reached out to touch Dean's arm but he quickly pulled it away, out of her reach. Lailah looked sternly at him. "Dean, you have to trust me. I need to touch you in order to figure out if my theory is right."

Dean studied her face. "Fine."

Lailah quickly took the invitation and gripped his right arm at the elbow. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

Dean allowed this, but when she placed a hand on his stomach, he jumped out of his seat. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

"What I have to do," Lailah answered.

"You had to feel me up?" Dean gaped.

Sam snorted and Dean sent a glare his way. When Sam raised his hands in surrender, Dean returned his gaze to Lailah.

"It was the only way I could figure out what was behind that protective spell surrounding your abdomen," Lailah explained patiently.

"What is it?" Sam asked, echoing Dean's earlier question.

Lailah shook her head. "It's impossible. It's unnatural. That is what it is. And I don't know how any witch could make a spell like this."

"Could you tell us already?" Dean huffed, folding his arms. "The suspense is nauseating."

"I could make this complicated but I doubt it'll help any," Lailah sighed. "So I'll say it bluntly."

There was a long pause and Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Lailah glanced at Castiel before looking back at Dean. "You're pregnant."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel all glanced at each other in shock before starring at Lailah, and at that precise moment, Bobby walked into the room. "Say what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been a while. Seems that this website is messed up right now? Every time I tried to update something was wrong for the past week. Can't even get the author's note in bold cause the bar in documents has disappeared.**

**Edit: It's fixed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. You can't be serious."

"I am," Lailah said. "There is a life force I could feel when I touched your abdomen, one besides yours."

Dean shot a glance at Castiel, hoping he'd say that it wasn't true, but all he got was a deer in headlights look from him. It was the most expression Dean had seen on his friend's face in a while, and it wasn't very reassuring.

"How could that even be possible?" Sam inquired, breaking the silence.

He was looking pretty stunned, like everyone else - except for Lailah.

"I don't know." Lailah frowned. "I just know the facts. Somehow the witch created a spell that she could use to make men..."

"Please, don't say it again," Dean moaned, putting his head in his hands. "Just don't."

"Do you have any idea how it has lasted this long?" Bobby quizzed.

"The part of the spell that is lingering is _protective_," Lailah replied. "It is what is keeping the fetus alive."

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam questioned.

Lailah shook her head. "No matter what I do that spell is going to protect it."

"What if we find a way to break the spell?" Bobby asked.

"Then I won't have to do anything," Lailah answered. "Without the spell there is no way the fetus could survive."

"Sounds so simple," Dean said sarcastically. "Except for the fact we've been looking for weeks and have found squat on a way to get rid of the spell."

Lailah shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. There is no other option except to keep searching. I will help look for answers, but there is not much I can do otherwise."

She looked to Castiel and he nodded. "Thank you for your help, Lailah. You can go now."

Lailah smiled slightly, and flew away.

Castiel returned his gaze to Dean.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get crazier," Dean muttered.

"That's what I said to myself when I got body swapped with a teenager," Sam told him.

"Well, right about now swapping bodies with someone else doesn't sound so bad to me," Dean mumbled.

"Enough with the pouty session," Bobby snapped. "Let's get to work. If you want something to happen you have to make it happen."

He glanced over at Castiel, who gave him a single nod. "I'll go see if I can track down any powerful witches that may be able to reverse the spell."

"Great idea!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm coming with."

He stood quickly and tried to make a grab for his jacket on the chair, but got dizzy and almost fell over. Luckily, he was able to lean on the desk for support.

"I don't think you're going anywhere in the shape you're in," Bobby said pointedly.

Dean glared at him, but Bobby stared right back, and Dean gave up. "Fine. Cas you can go on without me."

And Castiel was gone in a flash.

"Well, wasn't he in a rush," Dean commented.

"Can't blame him," Sam said.

Bobby placed a stack of books on the desk between the two of them. "The angel has the right idea. Let's get to work."

"After we eat," Dean told him.

Bobby and Sam stared at him, incredulous.

Dean put up his hands defensively. "Hey, I don't know why - I just know right now, I'm starved."

Bobby shook his head. "Fine. We'll eat first."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you all think, eh?**


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two weeks Sam, Dean, and Bobby scoured endless sources for a spell that could bring an end to the one the witch had cast but frustratingly, had no luck. Apparently Castiel hadn't either, because they hadn't seen him since he'd brought Lailah to see Dean.

During those weeks, despite morning sickness, fatigue, and a bigger appetite, Dean found a way to keep his mind off what the spell had caused, had created, by keeping busy. He had to keep busy. He didn't want to think about what Lailah had told him because it couldn't be true. She had to be mistaken. He could not be pregnant. Spell or no spell, it had to be impossible.

Sam and Bobby had tried to get Dean to open up to them a few times about how he felt about the situation but Dean had refused to talk about it. Then at other times when they reassured him they'd find a way to fix everything Dean would just nod.

He was most certainly in deep denial and it was working for him, until Amanda showed up.

* * *

><p>It was a cold early December afternoon and Dean was alone in Bobby's Library when someone knocked on the front door.<p>

Not knowing if Bobby was expecting someone or not, Dean went on alert, and grabbed his gun off of Bobby's desk before cautiously making his way to the door.

Before opening it Dean peered through the peep hole and saw that a woman about his age was standing on the porch wrapped up in a puffy dark blue winter jacket and holding a large leather bag with one hand.

Dean studied her and then put his gun away. She looked harmless enough. Besides, demons didn't normally knock.

He opened the door.

The woman smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Amanda Leblanc. You must be Dean. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of Bobby's," Amanda explained. "Or rather, my dad was. Anyways, he called me yesterday to ask me to stay. My bags are in the trunk."

She pointed to the yellow Mustang that was sitting in the driveway.

"What?" Dean stared at her. "Why?"

"You know," Amanda said. "He just wants me to look out for you...I mean, even under normal circumstances there is always a possibility of complications during pregnancy..."

Dean gritted his teeth and without a word, stormed away, towards the back door.

"Dean, wait!" Amanda shouted, rushing in after him.

He ignored her, and continued to make his way out into the salvage yard to approach Bobby and Sam, who were talking while Bobby was replacing the engine of one of the cars he was restoring.

Hearing Dean and Amanda approaching, both Sam and Bobby looked up.

"Here it comes," Bobby murmured to Sam.

Dean stopped a couple yards from them. "Bobby, I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone who didn't need to know about the spell?"

"I did," Bobby said.

"Then what is she doing here?" Dean questioned, pointing his thumb at Amanda.

"She's going to help," Bobby said simply.

"Bobby, I don't need a freakin stay-at-home maternity nurse!" Dean yelled.

Amanda huffed, but wisely stayed silent. She knew how dramatic hunters could sometimes get in uncomfortable situations; she also knew it was usually just steam.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said. "Bobby just wants her to make sure that nothing is wrong with you."

"I think it's pretty obvious there is, Sam," Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. "Just let her give you an exam, Dean. At least one. Just to make sure you're going to be alright until we find a way to break the spell."

He fixed Dean with his classic puppy face and Dean groaned. "Fine. One."

With that, he walked away, looking a little defeated.

Amanda, after watching Dean go, looked at Bobby.

"I guess I shouldn't get too comfortable on your couch, then?"

Bobby shook his head. "You can stay however long you like. We could use another set of eyes to do research."

"When I'm around," Amanda said pointedly. "I have other patients to tend to."

"Of course." Bobby nodded.

Amanda glanced at the house. "Well, I better get my things inside."

"I can help if you want," Sam volunteered.

Amanda smiled. "Thanks, but I'll be all set. I've only got the one suitcase in my trunk, the portable ultrasound, and my bag...which I need to go get from the porch..."

Sam nodded, and Amanda left.

"Told you she's the right one for the job," Bobby said as she went. "Amanda's been doctoring hunters for three years and her parents were hunters...she's as stubborn as any one of us."

"Good thing," Sam paused, "Cause she's going to need to be to get anywhere with Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a doctor in the house! Hope you all like her character so far. And for anyone reading in the USA, Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dean awoke around seven and walked downstairs groggily. He entered the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and was surprised to see Amanda there, flipping an egg in a pan over the stove.

Deciding to ignore her, he took out the water and quietly sipped on the bottle while sitting on one of Bobby's stools.

When he put down the bottle to rub his eyes, Amanda shoved a plate holding the cooked egg and a fork in front of him.

"Eat up," she ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Dean lied.

"Sure..," Amanda said, unconvinced. "Come on. It'll be good for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to come up with a much better reason than that."

Amanda huffed. "I'll do that examination right now if you don't. If you do, and you answer a few questions, I'll only do the exam at the end of the week. And if you think you can escape it somehow, think again. So is it a deal?"

Dean hesitated, then gave in, and began eating. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't have to even ask if you've been eating healthy," Amanda started, "But please tell me you haven't drank any liquor since the witch incident?"

"I tried," Dean grumbled, "But apparently I can't keep it down. Hell, I actually didn't even like the taste. All the more reason to keep spending my days in the books...even if it's driving me crazy."

"Other than being bored, frustrated, tired, and occasionally queasy, how are you feeling?" Amanda quizzed.

"That about sums up everything," Dean told her.

Amanda shook her head, trying to hide a brief curve of her lips. "I mean, nothing hurts?"

"No...," Dean answered. "Physically I feel fine otherwise."

Amanda smiled. "Good."

"Is that all?"

Amanda nodded.

"Where are Sam and Bobby?" Dean asked her.

"Sam went to go get some groceries," Amanda replied. "And I think Bobby is out working on that car."

Dean pushed his now empty plate away from him.

"It was good," Dean admitted.

Amanda laughed. "You're welcome."

Dean tapped on the bar then stood.

"Where are you going?" Amanda inquired.

"Outside," Dean said, and walked out the back door.

Once out, he sat on the porch steps and glanced around the salvage yard.

Bobby must have had the car he was working on in the shed, because he couldn't see him in the yard. The only living thing he could see was Shadow, the black female German Sheppard Bobby had taken in the previous year.

He had planned to use her as a guard dog, but she had become more of a pet to him and both brothers. She was the only dog Dean trusted after everything.

Dean whistled to her. "Come here, Shadow."

The young dog, who'd been busy sniffing a stray tire wheel, raised her head and turned to bound towards him. When she reached the steps, she sat down like the well-trained dog she was and Dean scratched behind her ear.

"You're a good dog," he said. "Especially since you can't talk. I think I'm beginning to understand why people...talk to their dogs...which I am doing right now. I am going to stop now."

Dean gave Shadow one last pat on the head, then stood up. "Go on."

Shadow barked at him, then trotted away towards the shed. Dean guessed he was right about Bobby being there, but he didn't go see him. Instead, he headed back inside and once again, dug into the books in the Library.

And he hoped beyond hope that today was the day he'd find something that could break the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love dogs so I couldn't resist adding one in the story. I always thought Bobby should have gotten another after Rumsfeld. I will be doing a backstory on how Bobby came to adopt Shadow in a separate fanfic before Christmas, so look out for that. Hope you all liked. Next chapter is the exam. I'm so excited to write it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so excited I got this one done this weekend. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)**

* * *

><p>Despite staying up into the late hours of the night, Dean was unable to find anything in the books, so came Saturday, and after breakfast, Amanda made Dean follow her into the only vacant room left in Bobby's house. She had cleaned the room and set up the ultrasound there sometime during the week.<p>

After Dean sat down on the bed Amanda started off with checking his blood pressure and heartbeat at his wrist and jotted down the results on a paper.

She then measured his waist.

"So am I all set now?" Dean quizzed afterwards.

Amanda shook her head. "No, I'm not done with you quite yet. Your results are all normal, but now I want to take a look at the fetus with the ultrasound."

"Why does it matter?" Dean questioned.

"The fetus may have a protective spell surrounding it but I'd like to make sure everything is fine for your sake," Amanda explained. "Better safe than sorry. I need to make sure there are no complications that could affect you."

Dean sighed. "Alright, just make it quick."

Amanda nodded, and flicked on the ultrasound machine. Afterwards, she lifted Dean's shirt halfway up and placed the probe, covered with gel, onto his abdomen.

Dean shivered.

"Sorry it's so cold," Amanda apologized.

"Not a big deal," Dean told her. "Let's just get this over with. There's a marathon of _Dr. Sexy, MD_ on today."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow, but did not say anything back to him. Instead, she focused on finding the fetus with the probe.

When she found it she was surprised, and the expression on her face drew Dean's attention.

"What is it?" he inquired. "Is everything alright?"

"It is," Amanda answered. "Just...I knew the spell was protecting the fetus but see this..." She pointed to two long fuzzy circular lines on the screen. "It looks like there is an actual organic material surrounding it like there would be in a woman...except it doesn't look the same since it was created by the spell."

"What's that towards the top?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Amanda replied.

Dean's eyes widened. "That tiny blob is all that is causing me to be sick? Seriously?"

Amanda laughed as she picked up a Doppler and searched for sound.

"Seriously," she finally said.

They fell into silence until the Doppler picked up on the sound of small, but fast, thudding sounds.

Dean's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's the fetus's heartbeat," Amanda confirmed.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Dean quizzed.

Amanda timed a few heartbeats and calculated in her head how much there would be in a minute. "Yes, it is. 170 beats per minute is normal, but that's to be expected since the protection spell would assure that."

Dean wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, and hated admitting it to himself, but looking at the screen and hearing the baby's heartbeat had put him in awe. There was no other way to describe how he was feeling.

And he didn't like it.

"Am I all set to go now?" he inquired, coldly.

Amanda frowned for a brief moment, then nodded, and shut everything down.

Once Dean had used a towel to quickly wipe the gel off his stomach and he'd fixed his shirt, he went downstairs.

He was surprised to find Castiel with Sam and Bobby in the Library.

"Hey, Cas," he waved. "What's going on?"

"Good news," Sam said. "Cas found a witch that he was able to get a reversal spell from."

Dean froze. "What?"

"You heard him right," Bobby told him. "Cas brought us the spell and now all we need is a few herbs and a few drops of your blood and it will be all over."

Dean was stunned.

He looked over to Castiel. "That's it? You show up with some spell? Easy as that?"

"It was not as easy as you think," Castiel said. "The witch needed a lot of convincing."

Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach and dizzy. He hardly heard what Castiel was telling him.

"I need to get some air," he muttered, and almost ran out of the house, leaving Sam, Bobby, and Castiel confused.

As soon as his feet touched the porch, Dean leaned on a beam and took a few gulps of the cold winter air before sitting on the steps.

It took over thirty seconds before he could think again.

"That was just another brief symptom," he murmured to himself. "Just a symptom and nothing else. I'm going to go in there and we're going to do the spell and everything will go back to the way things were."

Shadow, who had been resting under a nearby car, crawled out and trotted over to him. When he scratched her ears, she sat.

After looking down at her for a few seconds, Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Son of a bitch," he growled. "Who am I kidding? I can't go through with this. Not after that freakin ultrasound. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let Amanda do that exam on me."

Shadow whined and jumped off the porch to grab her tennis ball from underneath the porch and dropped it on Dean's lap.

Dean shook his head and stood, letting the ball roll off him and bounce down the steps. "Not now. I've got to go inside and tell Sam, Bobby, and Cas what my decision is before I lose the courage to do so. I have a feeling they won't be very happy."

He then opened the door, and stepped back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Dean entered the Library he told Sam, Bobby, and Castiel what his decision was and they were all shocked.

"You can't be serious," Sam said. "Dean, your life is at stake here!"

"Who says it is?" Dean asked.

"You seriously think that you can do this?" Sam inquired.

Dean nodded. "I don't see why not. After all, I've made it this far."

Castiel shook his head. "The risk is too great. I would rather you not rely on my healing capabilties. I cannot be around all the time. I have responsibilties in Heaven."

"And we don't even have any idea what will happen after the nine months," Bobby added. "For all we know when the time's up the baby could cease to exist."

"If it does, so be it," Dean said. "I just can't go through with the spell, Bobby. I won't."

"Amanda could put you under, if you want," Sam suggested.

Amanda walked into the room. "Uh, uh, I'm not putting someone under ansethsia in less they really need it."

"We need to do something," Sam protested.

"I don't like the idea either," Amanda told him. "But we can't force Dean to make one decision or another. It's up to him, whether we like it or not. Saying that, there are ways I can make it safer."

"How?" Sam questioned her.

"I'd stay here throughout the pregnancy and moniter him and..." she paused and pointed to Castiel. "You're Castiel, right, the angel?"

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"I've heard about you and Lailah from Sam and Bobby," Amanda said. "If everything goes right and the baby makes it, I'll have to deliver it through C-section. I could use help from one of you. Really just to be there to heal Dean after the surgery."

"I am sure Lailah would be happy to assist you," Castiel told her. "But I still do not believe this is a good idea."

"It isn't, but it's not our decision to make," Amanda pointed out.

"I agree that it is Dean's decision," Castiel said carefully, "However, he needs to understand the risks and know what he is getting himself into."

"Are you really sure you want this, Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. "I'm sure."

"Because if there is even a sliver of a chance that everything will go well you do realize you'd be raising the kid into hunting, right?" Bobby continued. "Didn't you have Cas erase Lisa and Ben's memories of you so you could avoid getting the kid sucked into the business?"

Dean frowned.

"I hadn't looked at it that way," he admitted. "All I have figured out is that I don't want to do the spell. I know the risks, I know what it means, and I'm willing to take it on."

"And you are prepared to raise the child of a witch?" Castiel inquired.

"The baby is also one-half mine," Dean pointed out. "That's all that matters."

Castiel nodded once, accepting Dean's decision.

Dean looked to Bobby next.

Bobby sighed. "You're a stubborn idjit, you know that?" He scratched the back of his head. "Alright, if you really want this, I can't stop you. But please, at least listen to Amanda whenever she tells you something. That's all I ask."

"I'll do that," Dean promised.

He then turned to his brother, who had been broodily silent. "Sam?"

"Don't do this," Sam pleaded. "It's not worth your life."

"I'm not going to die, Sammy," Dean told him. "Trust me."

Sam stared at him. "I do trust you Dean, but you can't predict the future."

"Maybe not," Dean said. "But after all the crap we've been through the last couple years I figure something is bound to go right sometime."

Sam shook his head then gave up. "Okay. If you're so set on it, fine."

He was about to walk out when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'll be okay," he assured him. "You'll see."

Sam sighed. "I hope you're right, Dean. I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I was looking at the story stats...this is probably one of my most successful stories. So I just want to thank all of you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the fic. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later...

With Amanda away tending to another hunter, Bobby working on a car, and Sam sleeping in for once, Dean was pretty much alone. He decided to drive to a restaurant and pick up a bacon cheeseburger. Burgers had been off limits but without Amanda around to fore bay him and his belief he could keep it down now, Dean wasn't going to not take the opportunity.

When he got back to Bobby's house he pulled the burger out of its bag and began chopping down on it.

Dean was halfway through the burger when Sam walked into the kitchen.

Seeing Dean, Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Sure you can handle that at ten in the morning, Dean?"

"Won't know until afterwards," Dean replied. "What I do know is that I missed this."

"To think, last week you couldn't even smell grease without turning green," Sam mused.

"That was last week," Dean said, taking another bite of his meal.

Sam nodded. "Well, I'm going to get more salt for the windows; you wanna come?"

"I'm busy," Dean told him, pointing to his food.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If you want to come I could wait."

"I would, usually, but today you can go on without me," Dean said.

"Today is the day of the reruns of Dr. Sexy, isn't it?" Sam quizzed.

"Yep," Dean answered.

Sam shook his head. "I'll see you later."

Dean gave him an absent-minded wave as he left and finished off his burger. Once he was done he stood and threw out the bag it was in.

The smell of the trash was horrible and when Dean got a whiff of it he gagged, and threw up into the kitchen sink just as Bobby was passing to head upstairs.

"You better rinse out that sink well," Bobby grumbled.

Dean nodded. "Will do."

He rinsed the sink with water and poured some dish soap down it before leaning against the sink, one hand on the sink, another on his upset stomach.

"Are you alright?"

Dean whipped around to see Castiel and Balthazar behind him. Castiel had been the one who had asked the question.

"I'm fine," Dean snapped.

Castiel appeared to be a little hurt by the edge of his words and Dean sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little..."

"Moody?" Balthazar volunteered, smirking.

"Why is he here?" Dean inquired, annoyed by Balthazar's expression. "What's going on Cas?"

"We have heard whispers," Castiel told him.

"What kind?" Dean questioned.

"The demons are starting to get curious why they have not heard from you and Sam in nearly two months," Castiel explained. "They may be planning to come here to investigate. To attack."

Dean frowned. "Damn. I didn't even consider that they'd do that. Well, I guess me, Sam, Bobby, and Amanda will just have to double up on the demon protection."

Castiel sighed. "I wish I could be of more help."

"If you decided to stick around here more, I wouldn't stay in Heaven," Balthazar said. "Rachel would be unbearable to be near. She believes your sole focus should be finding a way to make peace with Raphael's followers. That single minded..."

"I'm not expecting you to always be around Cas," Dean interrupted. "We'll be fine. All of us have plenty of experience with demons and Amanda's skills are the next best thing to healing powers."

Castiel nodded.

"And if we ever really need you, we know to call," Dean added.

Castiel gave him another nod.

"So," Dean paused. "Why is Balthazar here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Balthazar smiled.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Right."

"We must go," Castiel said apologetically. "Rachel is calling."

Balthazar huffed. "Goodie."

The two of them flew away and Dean drank from his cup of water on the sink.

"I'm starting to see similarities between Balthazar and Gabriel," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. Finals and all that. But I'm back and got past that writer's block I had for the last few days. Also, I posted the first of two parts of a story about Shadow the dog, called "A Dog For Christmas". Check it out. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

On January six, a few days later, Bobby was repairing an old red Camaro in his shed when Rufus showed up.

"Hey Bobby," Rufus said.

Bobby slid out from under the car and stood. "Rufus, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by," Rufus replied.

"What is it?" Bobby sighed.

"Thought I'd let you know that the last demon I exorcised said some demons were planning on attacking this place," Rufus told him. "Seems hell is well...hell. Total chaos since that Crowley demon was killed by...Castiel is it? Thought you'd want to know."

"The angels beat ya to telling us," Bobby said. "We're well prepared if they try something."

Rufus nodded. "I wouldn't expect nothing else."

There was a pause.

"Anything else you wanted to say?" Bobby asked.

"Do you think you could do me a favor and help me on a hunt?" Rufus inquired.

Bobby hesitated. "I don't know if I should leave Dean and Sam alone. Amanda's out."

"How is Dean, anyways?" Rufus quizzed.

"Stubborn as ever," Bobby answered.

Rufus bellowed. "I bet."

"Any hoo, exactly what kind of hunt is this and how long will it take?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm up against a couple of Wraiths," Rufus replied.

Bobby's eyes widened. "Two?"

"Yeah, damn lovebird couple," Rufus confirmed. "So I'd appreciate the back-up. I should be able to get you back here for your dinner with the Sheriff."

"What?" Bobby's eyes widened. "Wait, I haven't even told the boys I'm going over to Jodie's tomorrow; how'd the hell you find out?"

"Cause she pulled me over oh...six minutes ago and told me so," Rufus explained. "Said to remind you, five o' clock sharp."

Rufus smirked.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bobby grumbled.

"Only if you help me," Rufus refuted.

"I will," Bobby said. "Just let me go inside for a minute to tell Sam and Dean and pack up."

"I'll be waiting in the car," Rufus told him, pointing to the old rust bucket he was currently driving.

Bobby nodded and headed for the house.

* * *

><p>"Dean, what are you eating?"<p>

It was night, Bobby was gone, but Amanda had returned and she, Dean, and Sam were watching a movie on TV together. She and Sam were munching on popcorn, but Dean had gotten something from the refrigerator that Amanda could not identify until Dean had already chewed and swallowed a piece.

"Cheese?" Amanda frowned. "I didn't know we had cheese slices in the fridge."

"We do." Sam grimaced. "At the back at the fridge."

Amanda snatched Dean's bowl full of cheese from him.

"This is covered with mold!" she gasped, trying her best not to gag at the sight and the smell coming from the bowl.

Sam appeared to be equally grossed out. "Seriously, Dean?"

Dean looked confused. "What? I ate around that stuff. It's really good."

"This is not good for anyone anymore," Amanda scolded. "Especially one in your condition. Sam, mind helping me clear the fridge before your brother gets himself sent to the hospital with food poisoning?"

"Sure," Sam replied, standing.

"Oh come on; it doesn't take two people to clean a fridge!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He grabbed the remote and rested his empty hand on his abdomen, which was starting to show slight signs of expansion.

"At least I've got control of the TV now," he said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Bobby, you're looking sharp." Dean whistled.<p>

It was the next day and Bobby was about to head over to Jodie's. He wasn't in a suit, but Bobby had put on a decent pair of jeans, a clean shirt, and removed his hat and vest along with having trimmed his beard a bit.

Amanda agreed. "Jodie's a lucky woman."

Bobby grunted, but his slight embarrassment could be seen in his expression. "You idjits gonna be okay without me around for a couple hours?"

Sam grinned. "Of course; get out of here."

Bobby nodded and left, and Dean craned his neck to face Amanda and Sam.

"They grow up so fast."

Sam and Amanda laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's going to be one or two more light-hearted chapters and then things are going to start going down with the demons. Anyways, I hope this was fun. I'm happy with it - I've finally included everyone I wanted in the story. (Balthazar, Rachel [mentioned], Rufus, and Jodie [mentioned]) :D**


	13. Chapter 13

With Bobby gone, Sam watched TV in the Library and Dean and Amanda went into the kitchen where they talked while Dean munched on pickles.

"I normally hate this stuff," Dean told Amanda.

She smiled. "Taste can change during pregnancy."

"Still, this is a little disturbing," Dean stated as he chopped down on his third pickle.

Amanda chuckled.

"So how long has it been since Bobby has dated?" she inquired.

Dean shrugged. "As far as I know he hasn't dated since his wife...you know."

Amanda nodded. Bobby had never told her himself, but she'd heard from other hunters about how he'd lost his wife to a demon.

"Have you met the woman he's going out with?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Of course; she's the Sheriff. She arrested Bobby a few times over her career before she found out that there were things that go bump in the night a couple years back. Her son had come back as a zombie and killed her husband."

"Ah, Apocalypse year," Amanda noted.

"Yeah," Dean said again.

Amanda noticed how Dean looked upset over her mention of it, and decided it was best to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Dean replied, shaking his head. "I'm not used to having all this spare time. I've quit hunting before, but I had a job. I never thought living at Bobby's could be so...mundane. Bobby's busy, Sam finds ways to keep going as well, but me...I don't have anything here I could do."

Amanda smiled. "You'll manage; only about six more months to go."

"Only?" Dean said. "Oh well, only six months...no sweat."

Amanda laughed and Dean grinned at her.

It was in that moment he noticed how beautiful her smile was. Amanda was an average looking girl with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes but her smile was above average.

Amanda noticed him watching and their eyes met.

Dean leaned forward and kissed her.

Amanda closed her eyes and kissed him back for a moment before suddenly pushing him away and standing up.

Dean was confused. "What's wrong?" he quizzed as he got out of his seat too.

"Dean," Amanda sighed. "I can't. You're my patient. I don't mix work with my personal life."

"Let me change your mind," Dean murmured, his lips inches from hers.

He kissed her again and Amanda wrapped hers arms around his neck.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she breathed when they parted.

"It's not like you're a licensed doctor," Dean teased.

Amanda grinned and they kissed again.

They then quietly snuck up the stairs together and Amanda locked the door behind them after they had entered the room Dean was staying in.

Amanda then turned to face Dean and he covered her mouth with his, tugging on her lips. He put her head in his hands and she leaned into him, hands on his elbows.

They undressed each other between kisses, starting with Dean's jacket and Amanda's V-neck t-shirt.

Afterwards, Dean lead Amanda to the bed and they lain down on it, Dean on his back and Amanda beside him on her stomach.

Amanda repositioned herself so that she could lay her lips on Dean's and he wrapped his arms around her.

Their legs became tangled and they forgot everything else in the world.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Dean and Amanda lay in the bed close together, Amanda's head resting in the crook of his arm.<p>

"Wow, that was the best I've ever had," Dean said heavily.

Amanda blushed. "I doubt that. I mean, we couldn't pull any tricks with you in your condition. You probably just have a heightened sense of touch and feeling because of the pregnancy."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure it was all you. You made tame feel pretty damn wild."

Amanda grew redder and laughed before giving him a quick kiss.

She smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope nobody minded the bit of smut. This was what I was talking about when I mentioned Dean/OC being included in the story in my first author's note. As for Bobby, his date with Jodie is like a replacement for scenes in 7x06 "Slash Fiction" since this is an AU.**

**A/N 2: Next two chapters will have more focus on Sam and Sam and Dean's brotherhood. Plus, the demon threat is going to become more real. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Sam was driving one of Bobby's restored cars to the nearest store when a teenage boy, no older than eighteen, stepped out of the forest and into his path.<p>

With little time to think or react, by instinct Sam swerved. The car slid on the slushy road and headed off path, down a steep ditch. It kept rolling until it crashed into a tree.

Sam's head hit hard into the steering wheel and he became dazed.

Before he could even try to clear his head, the driver's side window's glass shattered, and a pair of leather glove covered hands grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him out of the car the way they came in.

The person the hands belonged to was a well built, gruff looking, middle-aged man. He lifted Sam up onto his feet and Sam caught a glimpse of his black eyes before he threw him up against a tree. Sam struggled to push himself away from it, but found his efforts useless. The demon was using his powers to pin him there.

"Not often a Winchester travels alone," the demon stated as the younger one from the road joined him and stood beside him. "Tell me, is the reason you've stopped hunting because your brother died? Eh?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Sam huffed.

"I don't need you too," the demon told him. "Whether Dean Winchester is alive or not, you are alone right now. It's an opportunity we just can't refuse."

The demon released Sam from his hold and Sam made a dash for the car because the demon knife had fallen onto the carpet when he had been pulled out.

Before he could reach the car, though, the older demon punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, doubled over in pain.

The demon possessing the teenager dragged Sam away from it and the other demon repeatedly punched him, causing his lip to split.

Sam gathered his strength and fought his way out of the younger demon's grip before kicking the first away from him. He managed to get to his feet before they were on him again, and fought back.

It was a tough struggle. Sam knew he had a concussion. He couldn't think, his movements weren't as precise as he wanted them to be. He had to get to the knife before he tired or worst, passed out.

Trying again, Sam made a dash for the car, but the older demon grabbed his leg, causing him to lose his balance, and he fell.

The demon was above him; hitting him again, and Sam shoved him off, kicking him in the face before using the bottle of Holy Water in his jacket on the second demon. As the demon screamed, Sam unlocked the car door and pulled it open.

He took the knife in his grasp just in time. The demon in the man was almost upon him when he spun around. Sam charged, and stabbed the demon in the chest. His eyes grew wide, and before he could realize what had gone wrong, the demon was dead.

When the body fell to the ground, Sam faced the demon in the teenager. He was standing a few yards away, appearing to not know what he should do, and weighing his options. After taking a good look at the knife Sam held, the demon left the body he was in.

Once the black smoke dissipated, Sam approached the teenage boy and checked his pulse. There was none.

Sam headed back in the direction of the car, but collapsed on the way there, face first in the snow.

* * *

><p>Amanda was on her way back to Bobby's when she saw the tire marks leading off the road and pulled up to investigate.<p>

When she peered down the embankment and spotted one of Bobby's cars crunched up against a tree, and Sam lying in the snow, she gasped. "Oh God."

She raced down the hill, sliding most of the way.

When she reached the bottom, Amanda bolted towards Sam and sit beside him.

"Please be okay," she begged, checking his pulse.

It was still there, and he wasn't that cold. He couldn't have been in the snow for more than a few minutes, Amanda guessed.

She struggled to turn him over carefully onto his back, then gave his right arm a shake.

"Sam," she said. "Sam, wake up. It's me, Amanda. You need to wake up; I can't carry you out of here."

Sam's eyelashes fluttered and he coughed. Amanda sighed with relief.

"What...happened?" he groaned.

"That's what I was planning to ask you," Amanda told him.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it, Amanda supposed, then muttered, "Demons."

"Demons caused you to crash?" Amanda inquired.

Sam nodded, but stopped because the movement made his head hurt worst.

"Do you think you can stand?" Amanda questioned him.

"I think so," Sam answered.

Amanda grabbed onto his arm, and pulled on it, trying to help him to get onto his feet. Once he was standing, they glanced up at the road.

"We'll take our time," Amanda said.

Sam shook his head once. "No."

He began to climb as fast as he could, and Amanda followed, trying her best to keep her shoes from slipping on the wet ground.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they were back at Bobby's and Amanda was tending to Sam's wounds as Bobby and Dean stood nearby, arms folded.<p>

"Damn it Sam, you could have been killed," Dean growled.

"We're going to have to start traveling together," Bobby decided. "From now on no one is going to leave this house without someone else going along. Even to the damn grocery store."

Amanda nodded. "I can comply to that, so long as you or Sam are able to travel with me at any time of day when there are emergencies."

"If not, I'll ask another hunter I know to go with you," Bobby told her. "Because you've been living here, you can't afford to take a chance either. We don't know how far those demons will dig."

Sam hissed as Amanda disinfected a cut above his eyebrow.

"I can't argue with that," Amanda said.

She placed a couple of butterfly badges over Sam's cut then backed away.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Dean inquired.

"He has a mild concussion," Amanda replied. "He fell unconscious because of the combination of that and exhaustion. We just need to keep an eye on him for the next twenty-four hours."

Dean's eyes widened and he froze, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean placed his hand on his belly and he looked over to Amanda.

She grinned, knowingly. "The baby moved, didn't it?"

Dean nodded. "I think so."

He glanced at Sam and Bobby, and they couldn't help but smile a little at his expression.

And for a moment their demon troubles were forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

One Month and Three Weeks Later

Sam was watching a sitcom on a Sunday when Dean sat down beside him on the couch.

"Why are you watching this when you could be watching the game?" Dean inquired.

"Because I felt like it," Sam answered.

"Smart ass," Dean mumbled, turning his head away from Sam to look at the TV screen.

He began whistling out of boredom and after several seconds, Sam huffed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly. "I'm just bored."

Sam sighed. "Do you want me to put it on something else?"

Dean shook his head. "No...I...ouch..."

He winced.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean rubbed his side. "I'm fine, dude. I think the baby just kicked my kidney, that's all."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "What'd feel like?"

"Can't explain it in any other way than that I now understand what it feels like to be a damn soccer ball," Dean told him.

Sam half-laughed, half-winced in sympathy.

"Upstairs, five minutes," Amanda announced as she walked by the Library.

Sam cocked an eyebrow and Dean explained, "An ultrasound."

"Ah." Sam nodded.

Dean grinned. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I wasn't thinking that way!" Sam protested.

"Sure," Dean chuckled. "Hey-you should come. Seeing the baby is something else."

"Eh..," Sam hesitated.

"Come on," Dean encouraged him. "I promise you won't regret it."

Sam sighed and gave in, knowing Dean certainly wouldn't. "Alright."

Dean pushed himself off the couch and turned to look down at Sam. "Great. Let's go."

Sam stood and followed his brother up the stairs to the room where the ultrasound machine was.

As Dean sat on the bed and Sam pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, Amanda, who'd been turning on the machine, faced them.

"Sam," she said, obviously surprised to see him there.

He waved awkwardly at her. "Hey."

Amanda just smiled at him and then gelled up the ultrasound probe. As she placed the probe on Dean's belly, that was now very round, Dean glanced at Sam before looking at the screen.

Sam didn't need Amanda to point out the baby to him. At this stage in pregnancy the baby's head and body could easily be seen on the screen. The baby shifted in place and Sam was speechless.

That was his niece or nephew on that screen. Looking at the baby on the ultrasound, Sam finally understood why Dean wanted to go through with the pregnancy, as crazy as it was to do so.

"Told you it's something else, Sammy." Dean grinned as he watched his brother's eyes go wide. "Uncle Sam," he added.

Amanda giggled and Sam snapped out of it. "Uh, uh."

"Well, what else could the baby call you?" Dean quizzed. "Besides, there's nothing wrong about 'Uncle Sam'."

"Except a lifetime of jokes made up by you," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'll figure something out."

"It'll be fun to see you try," Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes, but his annoyance didn't touch his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I know, but that's where I planned to end this one. I'll update again as soon as I get the chance. For anyone who lives outside of the US and doesn't understand the Uncle Sam reference just look it up online. Has to do with the US Government. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

April 30

It was mid-morning and Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Amanda were all sitting in the Library using Bobby's books and available laptops to search for any signs of demon activity.

Dean got up to get a bottle of water in the kitchen and when he returned there was one extra person in the room, correction, an angel.

"Long time no see, Cas," Dean said.

"Yes," Castiel returned, his eyes wondering down to Dean's ever-rounding stomach for a moment before looking Dean in the eye. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Dean replied.

Castiel nodded, looking to the others.

"So why'd ya drop by?" Bobby questioned him. "You must have a reason?"

Castiel smiled fleetingly, an expression that was rarely seen on his face. "The war is over. Raphael's followers surrendered to the members in my garrison."

Sam grinned. "That's great Cas."

"That's better than great, that's awesome," Dean corrected him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Amanda inquired.

"We are reorganizing Heaven and debating how we should treat Raphael's followers," Castiel answered. "Rachel is handling it as second in command."

"So does that mean you're free now?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I still have some responsibilities, as I am still leader, but I will have time to help you if need be."

"You have good timing," Bobby told him. "About a month and a half ago Sam was attacked by a couple of demons and one escaped. Haven't had any more signs of them being around but I'm guessing you and Balthazar were right about the demons. Maybe you could find out more. Get information on whether there may be more attacks and if they have a leader. That way we can better prepare ourselves for whatever's coming and keep Dean safe."

"I can do that," Castiel said. "Balthazar most likely will be willing to help as well seeing as he has always been up for tracking down demons."

He flew away.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Amanda told Dean. "I jumped six inches off my seat when he arrived."

"I haven't either," Dean said as the doorbell rang.

Everyone glanced at each other and Bobby got up to go see who it was.

When he opened the door a young woman, no older than twenty, was standing before him.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. "My car just broke down a quarter of a mile back. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure," Bobby replied. "Let me grab my jacket."

He backed away from the door and the girl stepped onto the rug, closing the door behind her.

Bobby grabbed his jacket off his coat rack and took a moment to step into the Library.

"Young lady's car broke," he explained to the Winchesters and Amanda. "I'll be right back."

"Remember you said we're not to go alone anywhere?" Amanda reminded him.

"I'll go," Sam volunteered, taking his jacket off the chair and shrugging it on.

He and Bobby headed for the door where the girl was waiting.

"Be careful," Amanda called out, but they were already gone.

"They'll be fine," Dean assured her as he sat beside her. "Argh."

"Your back?" Amanda guessed just before Dean reached to rub the lower part of it.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

Amanda began rubbing it too and Dean stopped. "You have amazing hands," he told her.

Amanda laughed. "Must be genetics; my mother was a massage therapist before she became a hunter."

"Must," Dean murmured, looking a little drowsy.

Amanda stood and pulled on his arm. "Why don't you go get some rest upstairs? I can continue reading down here on my own, and I can tell you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Can't argue with that," Dean yawned.

Amanda helped him up to his feet and he followed her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that was enjoyable. It may seem like another light chapter, but it's a set up. That's all I'm going to say. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Finally got this done. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p>As Bobby drove to where the girl's car had broken down Sam decided to break the quiet between the three of them in the tow truck.<p>

"So what's your name?" he inquired.

"Penny," the girl answered as she shifted, trying to find more breathing room between him and Bobby.

"Are you passing through town?" Bobby asked.

She nodded. "I am. Got family out in California."

She then pointed out ahead. "That's my car."

It was a silver 2010 Chevy Cobalt.

"That's not a very old car," Sam noted.

The girl shrugged. "They don't make them like they used to."

"No kidding," Bobby agreed.

He pulled his tow truck over to the side of the road just ahead of the car and turned the key to cut the engine.

As he got out of it Sam and Penny did as well, and they stood by the back end of the truck while Bobby popped the hood of the car and examined the contents.

"Seems some of your wires were crisscrossed," Bobby said after a few minutes. "And one's missing."

"What?" Penny gaped. "Who would do that?"

Bobby shrugged. "You tell me."

"I don't know anyone around here," Penny told him.

"Probably just some fool playing a joke then," Bobby guessed. "A dangerous one."

"So can you fix it?" Penny questioned.

Bobby nodded. "Should be an easy fix, but I'll have to bring it home to replace that missing wire."

"That's fine," Penny said.

With her permission, Bobby hooked her car up to be towed with Sam's help and they got back in the truck.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the salvage yard Bobby immediately got to work on the car in his shed while Sam and Penny headed indoors.<p>

"I'm thirsty," Penny announced as they stepped inside.

"There's water bottles in the fridge," Sam told her as he pointed in its direction. "Help yourself. I'm just going to quickly go upstairs; I'll be right back."

The girl smiled. "Thanks."

She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and began drinking as Sam climbed the stairs.

However, as soon as Sam was out of view she put the bottle down and pulled out a sewing needle.

She headed towards the front door and flipped a part of the rug over, revealing the Devil's Trap that lay under it. Using the needle she scrapped at the paint until there was a thin line running through it that was almost impossible to see with the naked eye.

Once she was done with that, she moved to the Library quickly and looked up. Upon seeing the Devil's Trap made of lights above she grabbed a chair and broke a few of the lights, making sure not to loose the pieces on the floor. She threw the pieces out in the trash and continued on with her mission, destroying as many symbols as possible without making it obvious that they were.

When she heard Sam coming down the stairs she raced back to the kitchen and resumed drinking.

"Ready to head back out?" he asked. "Bobby should be almost done."

"Sure," Penny replied.

She glanced back at the Library for a moment then followed him out of the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car was fixed and Penny had paid Bobby for the wire and repair she got in it and drove away.<p>

With no other vehicles to work on, Bobby followed Sam inside just as Amanda was walking down the stairs.

"Dean sleeping?" Bobby inquired.

Amanda nodded. "Finally. Took him a while to get comfortable."

"So are we going to return to the books?" Sam quizzed.

"Not much else to do," Amanda sighed. "I haven't gotten any calls."

"I like it," Sam told her. "I haven't had so much down time in what seems like forever."

Amanda laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked her.

"Dean definitely feels the opposite," Amanda told him. "He can't wait to be able to go hunting again. Or at least get off the property."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Dean's not well suited for house rest."

They then headed into the Library and began searching for answers on the demons again.

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner, while Dean, Sam, and Bobby were downstairs watching a movie Amanda went upstairs to clean the room where the ultrasound machine was located.<p>

As she wiped the machine down to rid it of dust she heard Shadow barking and glanced out of the window, into the salvage yard, and had to look again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

There were seven people standing in a row in the center of the yard. As she watched, they began moving towards the house.

This was strange in itself, but what alarmed Amanda the most was how dark their eyes seemed and their stone cold expressions.

The demons had come for them.


	18. Chapter 18

Amanda immediately shot down the stairs straight into the Library.

"Guys, we've got trouble!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Bobby inquired.

"There's seven demons in the backyard," Amanda rushed. "And they're headed for the house as we speak!"

Everyone was stunned.

"But they can't get in, right?" Dean quizzed.

Sam, Amanda, and Bobby were silent.

"Right?" Dean repeated, becoming nervous.

"Should be," Bobby answered. "But it's never a sure thing."

"You bet it's not," a voice chirped.

Everyone turned their heads to look across the room, opposite to the desk, at the average middle-aged man that was now standing there.

He was standing under the Devil's Trap that was formed by lights.

Dean smirked. "None of you demons know how to look up, do you?"

The demon smiled and stepped out of the trap. Dean's jaw dropped.

"You guys really should be more careful about who you let into the house," the demon said, winking.

Sam's eyes widened with realization. "Penny..."

"Yep, Penny." The demon grinned. "She destroyed quite a bit of the sigils on this house while you were upstairs. But don't think too badly of her; she was just doing us a favor so we'd spare her little sister."

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Speaking of we," Dean cut in, "Where's your six better halves?"

They entered as soon as Dean spoke, joining the demon they'd been taking to. There were four males and two females.

Sam pulled the demon-killing knife out of his pocket.

"Before we get to the fighting part," the lead demon said as he eyed the weapon, "I want you to know why I am about to kill you."

Dean snorted. "Didn't know there had to be a reason."

"In this case there is," the demon told him. "See, I found out you sent your winged mutt after my partner and he killed her. She was the best partner I ever had."

"And I didn't know demons could get so sentimental," Dean said sarcastically. "By the way, if the demon you're talking about is the same one I'm thinking of, she attacked us first."

The demon eyed his swelled abdomen and smirked when Dean noticed and covered it protectively with a hand. "I'm glad she at least was able to get the witch to put the spell on you before she died. Tell me Dean, how's parenthood?"

"You know about the spell?" Amanda questioned him. "And the demon was the one who created it? Not the witch?"

"Yes, of course, on all three accounts," the demon replied. "Miranda told me everything. She had high hopes for the spell. Curse more like it. You think the last few months were rough at times? Yes? No? Either way, the spell was designed to kill."

He chuckled and while fear built in Dean, fury built in Sam, and worry in Bobby and Amanda.

"Why would you think otherwise?" the demon continued. "Oh, I forgot who I'm talking to. Self-sacrificing Winchesters and their friends. Even after you've all been through, you're still willing to risk your lives and hope for the best. Better start saying your goodbyes Dean. At least you won't have to go through the final weeks."

Dean paled and Sam's grip on the knife turned his knuckles white.

"Anyways," the demon sighed. "Enough with the chit-chat, time to fight."

He suddenly pounced with the other demons following him.

"Dean, get to the panic room!" Bobby hollered as he pushed a male demon away from him.

Dean didn't want to leave Sam, Bobby, and Amanda to battle the demons but he knew he had no choice, so he moved as fast as he could to the stairs.

"Cas, if you can hear me, we could really use your help right now!" he shouted. "We've got seven demons in the Library right now."

Dean reached the cellar door and made his way down the stairs into the basement. He rushed to the panic room door but slid to a stop when he spotted a shadow in the way of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" the demon leader asked.

Dean's heart sunk.

This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Back in the Library Bobby and Amanda had managed to exorcise one male demon, and Sam killed another, but the other demons were now more determined to get at them and it was becoming harder and harder to gain even a moment of control.<p>

Sam was separated from Bobby and Amanda by the two living male demons while the females kept them away.

Sam raised the demon knife and his eyes darted between the two demons. They grinned and attacked at once, throwing Sam up against the wall. He crumpled to the floor and no sooner than he had fallen he was picked up by the neck by one of the demons, the one who was burly.

Sam's airway was blocked, he couldn't breathe with the pressure on his trachea. He gasped.

The demon pushed him against the wall and was about to finish him off with a snap of the neck, when a hand yanked him away from Sam.

Sam saw a flash of beige trench coat and a bright light coming from the demon's eyes. The demon slumped over, and Castiel spun around to face Sam.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I'll make it," Sam said.

Amanda was thrown in their direction.

As she stood, she faced them both. "You guys have to go check on Dean, make sure he's safe. One of the female demons just headed for the basement and the leader is MIA. Bobby and I can take care of the last two up here."

She raced towards the two demons to help Bobby, and Sam and Castiel headed for the stairs, but before they got there the female demon appeared before them.

"Where are you going?" she purred.

"I'll take care of her," Sam told Cas. "Just get to Dean."

Cas nodded and teleported away as the demon charged Sam.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think it would be this easy to get you alone," the lead demon admitted to Dean.<p>

"I won't be for long," Dean told him.

"Ah, yes," the demon said. "I heard you call your angel. He really is like a dog, isn't he? Comes when called and everything."

Dean gritted his teeth. "He's my friend."

"If so," the demon paused. "Then why did you call him to his death sentence?"

"You can't kill him," Dean said.

The demon shook his head. "Think again," he hissed.

He revealed an angel sword from his jacket.

Dean was shocked. "Where the hell did you get that?"

The demon shrugged. "Happened upon a dead angel and found it on him. Took me a time to figure out how special it was though. Hmmm...Whichever angel killed that one wasn't very good at clean up."

"Dean!"

Castiel had appeared behind the demon.

"Cas, get out of here!" Dean shouted. "He's got an angel sword!"

As he spoke the last two words the demon spun around and Castiel narrowly escaped being stabbed by the weapon. He was wide-eyed, as shocked to see a demon carrying a sword as Dean was, but he quickly recovered, and tried to snatch it away from the demon.

The demon was having nothing of it, and until Castiel could remove the weapon from his hands it would be too risky to try to kill him with his powers.

Combat began between the two of them and Dean could barely keep track of every move they made.

Castiel threw the demon into the wall but the creature immediately charged him again.

Castiel caught his arm that was holding the sword before it could come down on him, then jabbed the demon in the stomach. The demon stepped back before throwing some punches and suddenly Castiel was on his knees, blood soaking a patch of his white suit shirt.

He'd been stabbed in his side.

* * *

><p>The female demon was quick; Sam had never seen a demon so quick on its feet as her. He'd turn in place on his heels and she'd be behind him again. He was getting a beating.<p>

But when she managed to trip him and reached down to grab a handful of his hair, Sam took the opportunity and bolted up into a sit, stabbing her in the chest.

She gasped, and collapsed on Sam.

He heaved her off him and stood, limping a bit as he made his way down the stairs and saw Castiel getting into his feet, but could tell he was hurt by the way he was slightly hunched over.

The demon attacked Castiel and Castiel fought back.

Sam raced over to Dean. "You've got to get in the panic room Dean."

"You've got to help Cas," Dean told him. "The demon has an angel sword on him; that's why Cas' wound isn't healing."

"I will, once you're inside," Sam said.

Dean nodded and they unlocked the panic room door together.

Dean stepped inside and Sam turned to join Castiel in fighting the demon, but there was no need.

Castiel had managed to get the sword away from the demon and now was killing him.

When the light went out the demon dropped and Castiel walked over to him and Dean, looking pretty worn.

"Are you both alright?" he questioned.

"We're fine Cas," Dean answered. "What about you?"

Castiel grimaced. "It will take a little longer for me to heal, but I will live."

"We should go check on Bobby and Amanda," Sam said.

Dean agreed, and the three of them climbed the stairs together.

* * *

><p>"We're good," Amanda assured them before they could even ask as they entered the Library. "Even Shadow is. She was making a ruckus outside while we were fighting the last two demons."<p>

But there was only one extra body on the ground, the meat suit of the last male demon.

"The female demon we were fighting chose to flee," Bobby explained. "She realized things were going south and when I stabbed her in the shoulder she took off."

Amanda noticed Castiel's own stab wound. "That looks nasty. Do you want me to patch it up?"

"I will be able to heal it on my own," Castiel said as the cuts on his face disappeared.

Amanda sighed. "I envy you. It would be so nice to have the ability to heal instantly right about now," she told him.

She glanced down at her left hand, which was sliced open.

Castiel approached her and touched it. The wound healed and Amanda smiled. "Thanks."

He simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer chapter than usual. I couldn't help myself. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

May 19

"You ready?" Amanda asked as she walked into Dean's room.

"Is this shirt baggy enough?" Dean quizzed, turning away from the mirror in the room to face her.

He was wearing an over-sized black t-shirt in an attempt to hide the roundness of his belly.

"It's fine," Amanda said.

"You didn't even look," Dean protested.

Amanda laughed. "You're starting to sound like a girl, Dean."

"It has nothing to do with being worried if I look fat," Dean told her. "I can live with that. I just don't want to get strange looks from everyone we pass at the mall because I look a little too popped out."

Amanda shook her head. "In less we pass a person who takes an interest in stories about men getting pregnant, I seriously doubt that they'd even take a second glance."

"Well, then, study me with those people in your mind," Dean said.

Amanda sighed and looked him up and down. "There, I did. You're all set, I swear. Now can we go? It's going to take a while to find and buy all the things the baby will need."

Dean snatched his jacket off the bed and shrugged it on. "I'm ready."

"Great." Amanda smiled. "Let's go."

She made her way down the stairs and Dean followed her out of the house.

* * *

><p>Since the Impala had more room than Amanda's car Dean and Amanda took his car to the mall. Dean of course, drove. Ever since the lockdown at Bobby's house had been lifted he took every opportunity to drive the classic car. He'd missed his freedom.<p>

When they arrived at the mall and Dean parked the Impala and shut off the radio before craning his neck to look at Amanda.

She could tell he had something on his mind.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"I know I said I wanted to wait to find out when the baby arrives," Dean began. "But since we're going to shop clothes along with the other stuff I'd like to know now...boy or girl?"

Amanda smirked. "You sure it's because of that or is it because your curiosity is eating at you?"

"Does it matter?" Dean asked. "Come on, spill it."

"Alright, alright," Amanda said. "How should I put this?" she teased.

"Any way you want to," Dean answered. "Just some time before the kid graduates from college."

Amanda smiled. "High hopes for _him_?"

"Why wouldn't..." Dean trailed off and Amanda could clearly see when he realized what she'd just said. "Him?"

Amanda nodded and Dean grinned.

It hadn't mattered to him what gender the baby was, but knowing made Dean indescribably happy.

"Now are you ready to head in?" Amanda inquired.

Dean nodded, and after laying his hand on his stomach for a brief moment, he got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after unpacking the crib, blankets, and other things that were needed for the baby and saying goodbye to Bobby as he left to see Jodie, Dean, Amanda, and Sam sat down in the Library and watched a movie together with Shadow lying at their feet, sleeping.<p>

As Dean sat there with them, his hand resting on his belly, he felt a smile tug at his lips.

His happiness stemmed from the fact that for the first time in a long time he believed everything would be okay. For the first time in a long time, he had hope. The demons were defeated, Heaven was at peace, and he and what had been left of his family and friends were still alive.

Even though what the lead demon had warned him about was still at the back of his mind and he knew the peace couldn't last forever as long as demons existed, he decided to live in the present. It was the only thing he was sure of.

It was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only 3 or 4 more chapters to go. Any suggestions for baby boy names? I'm juggling a few ideas but if you have something unique and/or Winchestery, let me know. :)**

**And BTW, you have no idea how much I've debated over whether Dean's baby be a boy or girl. No idea. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Intense drama chapter ahead.**

* * *

><p>July 8 (Four days away from due date)<p>

Amanda awakened as the sun peeked through the curtains in the room.

Moaning, she covered her head and rolled over to find the opposite side of the bed unoccupied.

Sitting up, one hand on the bed for support, Amanda rubbed her eyes, ran her free hand through her bed hair, then slipped out of the bed.

She padded down the stairs in her socks to see that Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, looking bored as he looked around and took sips from a bottle of water.

Amanda smiled and walked up to him, stood behind him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Couldn't sleep?"

Dean sighed and put one hand on one of her arms. "I couldn't settle."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm...Restlessness?"

Dean turned his head as far as he could to look at her. "I know that tone. What does that mean?"

"Means I may have to move the date for the cesarean to today," Amanda replied.

Dean was surprised. "That's a sign?"

"Sometimes," Amanda told him. "Hard to know what it means for you exactly, but the demon and witch seem to have made this pretty conventional."

"So should we call Cas and Lailah?" Dean questioned.

Amanda nodded. "This afternoon, after you haven't had water or food for a bit."

She pushed his water bottle away from him.

"And I was looking forward to breakfast," Dean pouted.

Amanda giggled and sat down in the seat nearest to his. "So are you excited, Dad?"

"It's a little surreal," Dean admitted.

"You hunt monsters for a living, yet it's fatherhood that's surreal to you?" Amanda laughed.

"Well, this isn't the most traditional way to become a dad," Dean said pointedly.

"Definitely not," Amanda agreed.

Dean grimaced and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Amanda's expression fell into concern. "Dean? Dean, are you having labor pains?"

Dean leaned forward. "Argh. I don't know; I think so."

Amanda stood up. "Cas! Lailah!"

Castiel appeared. "What is it?"

"I need you to get Lailah over here immediately," Amanda explained. "The surgery needs to be done now."

Castiel took a glance at Dean. "That explains why the protection spell has completely worn off."

He sent a message to Lailah telepathically.

She showed up in a hurry. "It is good that I was not busy."

"Great," Amanda said. "Can you two help Dean get up the stairs? I'm going to go on ahead."

Lailah and Cas nodded and approached Dean to help him into a stand.

Amanda jogged up the stairs and banged on Bobby and Sam's doors. "Time to get up guys; the baby's coming now!"

They quickly appeared from their rooms as Amanda entered the room with her equipment and Dean had reached the top of the stairs. He'd insisted he could do it on his own. Castiel and Lailah were right behind him.

Dean entered the room and Lailah followed while Castiel stood outside the room with Sam and Bobby.

Amanda shut the door.

* * *

><p>Dean gritted his teeth during another contraction.<p>

Amanda helped him to lie down on the table she'd set up in the room and put a pillow under his neck before digging for what she needed for the C-section out of her bag.

Lailah stood by Dean and watched.

As Amanda cut open his shirt, set up some drapes, and did other preparations for the surgery as fast as she could, Dean became nervous. This was it. The surgery was happening.

He prayed everything would be okay.

Lailah must have noticed how nervous he was getting because she placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be alright," she said. "Have faith."

Dean nodded but gulped when he saw Amanda approach him and give him a few pain-numbing shots in the area on his stomach she'd be cutting into.

"You ready?" Amanda asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean answered.

She squeezed his hand. "Keep still and looking up."

Dean nodded and after slipping on gloves, she began the surgery.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Castiel was still standing by the door, Bobby had pulled a chair from his room to sit on, and Sam was pacing the hall, unable to keep still.<p>

Their concern was evident.

Even though they were sure Dean would be fine with Lailah by his side to heal him they knew there were no guarantees. They had no idea what the consequences of the spell would be.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Amanda was feeling the pressure of having to do this surgery. She had Lailah there to help pass her the surgical tools, make sure Dean stayed still, and heal him after the procedure, but somehow that did not relieve the stress.<p>

The protection spell was gone, undoubtedly part of the demon's plan. Without it there was danger, and this was Dean and his child. Their lives were in her hands alone now.

Amanda cut into the organ that had contained the baby as he had grown for the past nine months and ordered Lailah to get a clean towel from behind them.

Lailah did so, and Amanda passed her the baby before cutting the cord.

Lailah placed the baby on the table behind them and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "He's not breathing, but I believe a soul is present."

"I'll take care of him, heal Dean," Amanda told her.

Lailah nodded and walked over to Dean.

"Is he okay?" Dean inquired, sounding panicked.

Amanda had nothing to say that would reassure him so she didn't answer. Instead, she picked up a tool to help her make sure the baby's airway was clear, and when she knew it was, she started CPR on the infant.

As she did, Lailah healed Dean.

He tried to sit up but Lailah stopped him, her eyes looking down at him softly, in something like pity. Dean didn't like it.

He turned his head to watch Amanda from behind as she tried to make his son breathe.

He looked back up at Lailah.

"Help him!" Dean demanded.

Lailah bowed her head. "I cannot save him with my powers. One cannot make someone breathe. I can revive a person, but if they won't breathe...there is nothing to be done. It is up to him and Amanda."

Dean bit his lip.

_Please let him be okay_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the hall Sam and Bobby knew things weren't going good by the grim expression on Castiel's face, since he could hear everything.<p>

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Dean is alive and has been healed," Castiel paused. "But the child is not breathing."

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>"Come on, breathe," Amanda pleaded as she pressed down on the baby's chest with two fingers.<p>

She gave him a breath of air and continued the chest compressions. After thirty she gave the baby another breath and was about to continue with more compressions when the baby shuddered and released a cough. He started crying, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

* * *

><p>Hearing the baby's cries Sam, Bobby, and even Castiel all shared smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Tears of relief came to Dean's eyes. "He's okay?"<p>

Lailah nodded, smiling at him. "I think he will be just fine now."

She let him sit up slowly and Amanda walked over with his son and passed him to him.

"Oh wow," Dean said. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell him you're his father," Amanda suggested with emotion.

Dean glanced at her, then back at the baby and did exactly that.

Lailah touched the back of the baby's head softly on the one spot that had a tuft of light hair. "What are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking Matthew," Dean told her.

Amanda sniffled, then grinned. "Matthew Winchester; that's a great name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for all the suggestions everyone. I was very torn on the name and I really hope the one I chose is one everyone is at least okay with. This story has a surprising amount of readers so please understand I can't make everyone happy and therefore I put my vision for the story first. The name was suggested to me and the meaning of Matthew is "Gift of the Lord" so I thought it fit in nicely. Plus it is different from what other authors name the Winchesters' kids. I wanted original. **


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks passed and as Dean adjusted to fatherhood Sam and Bobby began searching for demonic signs that the demon that escaped or any other demon was active. They didn't think the demon that had run would dare attack them but they were sure she'd pop up on the grid again eventually. Demons couldn't resist swashing human life for too long.

Keeping an eye on local and national news, Sam and Bobby learned of a couple of deaths that seemed to be of demonic origin. It wasn't that far away either, being in Williston, North Dakota.

"When do we leave?" Dean inquired when they told him about it in the Library.

Bobby frowned. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean replied.

"What about Matthew?" Sam questioned.

Dean gave a sidelong glance at Amanda, who was sitting on the couch.

"You want me to look after him?" Amanda asked, pointing to her chest.

"This is important," Dean told her. "I can hardly remember my last hunt, and it's been nearly two months since Matthew was born."

Amanda sighed. "Alright. Of course I'll take care of Matthew while you're away. But as soon as you get the demon you guys have to come back. I have responsibilities too, to the hunter community."

"We will," Dean promised.

"Guess if you're going I'll stay behind and keep an eye on things," Bobby said. "Jodie's been wanting to visit anyways."

Dean smiled. "Okay, then."

"I'm going to go pack up," Sam announced. "Out by twelve?"

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

Sam stood and headed for the stairs and Dean wasn't far behind him. Amanda followed Dean into their bedroom.

After he'd packed up Dean walked over to the crib and looked down at Matthew, who was in a deep sleep, having just been put down to sleep fifteen minutes before. He hadn't yet slept through a whole night, but there was some progress, and every little noise didn't wake him up anymore.

Dean touched Matthew's tiny left hand and it flexed slightly, but Matthew didn't wake.

"I'll be back before you know it, squirt," Dean murmured.

He glanced over at Amanda and she smiled. "I won't let him out of my sights," she assured him.

Dean nodded and walked over to the bed to grab his bag before heading towards Amanda and the door. Just before the doorway Dean stopped to kiss Amanda, then left.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam found the demon the second night away from Bobby's house, in an apartment, right after she'd killed her fourth victim of the week. In fact, they saw the body drop.<p>

Hearing them, the demon spun around to face them when they entered the room.

She froze for a second, actually appeared fearful, before her demonic sarcasm came flowing through. "Sam and Dean Winchester, nice to see you're both back into the hunting scene. For a while I thought you'd given up the life."

"Once a hunter, always a hunter," Dean told her. "You're actually the first hunt I've had for almost a year."

"I feel so special," the demon hissed.

She then attacked, knocking Dean to the ground before fighting Sam, who held the demon knife. She threw him quickly against the wall, but Dean was behind her, wrapping him arm around her neck and choking her. He pulled her away from Sam, but she got away.

Eyeing both brothers as Sam took a couple lumbering steps up to his brother's side, the demon looked furious and crazy-eyed, but also nervous.

"You going to run again, bitch?" Dean questioned her.

"I'm not the coward you think I am," she yelled.

"Prove it," Dean taunted her.

The demon released a high-pitched scream of anger and charged him. He fought her as Sam searched for the knife on the ground. Finding it, Sam picked it up.

Dean and Sam pressed forward, making the demon back towards the corner of the living room, until suddenly she couldn't move anymore. She immediately looked up and saw that there was a Devil's Trap that had been drawn on the ceiling.

"Didn't think we were expecting you, did you?" Dean smirked.

"We figured out your pattern of kills," Sam said. "All college students in there early twenties. Worked at the same store that was located in a dark corner street. You followed them home. And the woman you are possessing now is the manager."

"You're good," the demon told them. "But this isn't over. I will eventually get out. And when I do, I'll go after your son. Matthew is it?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Sam."

Sam nodded and exorcised the demon. He then checked for a pulse on the girl's body she'd been possessing. The woman's green eyes flew open.

They darted back and forth, falling on Sam. "Is she gone?" she inquired. "Please tell me she's gone! Oh my God, those kids she killed."

She sobbed.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"It's Lillian Elswood," the woman gasped. "Lilly for short."

She put her hand to her forehead, pushing her dark bang up.

"Lilly, hey, it's okay," Sam said putting one hand on her upper arm. "We're going to take you home."

She nodded and quietly followed him and Dean to the Impala.

* * *

><p>Bringing Lilly home as planned didn't happen. When they neared her house they saw that the police were in it. They'd must have figured out which face belonged to the killer of the college students and there had been enough evidence they'd gotten a warrant.<p>

"Damn it," Dean swore.

Lilly wouldn't be able to go home. The police would arrest her, and with all the evidence that could have been found at the crime scenes, she'd most likely be convicted of the crimes the demon committed.

"What now?" Lilly questioned, her voice giving away how hard she was trying not to panic.

"We're going to have to get you a new life," Dean answered her as he drove past her house. "Social security, credit cards, driver's license, but the legal kind. You're going to have to lay low for a while."

"How are you going to get that?" she asked.

"The legal kind's a lot harder than the illegal kind to get when you don't want your identity to be discovered," Dean told her. "But we have a friend that may be able to help. His girlfriend's a sheriff."

He and Sam shared a look and Dean stepped on the gas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter left.**


	22. Epilogue

New Year's Eve

Bobby's kitchen was the fullest it had ever been. It was Matthew's first New Year and one of the few Dean and Sam had ever spent not hunting or worrying about demons so everyone in the house had decided to celebrate.

It was eleven-fifty-five. Matthew was asleep in his playpen in the Library, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were leaning against the bar sipping beer, and Amanda, Jodie, and Lilly were sitting at the table talking.

Lilly felt Sam's eyes on her and flashed him a smile before saying something to Jodie, then she glanced at the clock on the microwave. Everyone did.

"Four minutes left now," Bobby murmured.

Jodie stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the kitchen sink. Amanda grabbed six glasses and Jodie began pouring the shots and passing them out.

"Six glasses?" a voice questioned, outraged.

Everyone's heads turned to see Castiel and Balthazar standing in front of the Library entrance. It was Balthazar who had spoken.

"What about us?" he inquired, the smirk on his face a sure sign he wasn't actually angry.

Amanda got out another two glasses anyways, and handed one to both the angels.

Jodie looked down at her watch. "Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"

Amanda clinked her glass against Dean's and they downed their shots like everyone else and Dean lowered his head to give her a quick kiss before picking Matthew up from his playpen. The sudden rise in noise level had awakened him. Once he quieted down again Dean laid him to rest in the center of the playpen again and rejoined the party.

Jodie went around filling glasses back up.

"Time for a toast," she explained, raising her glass.

"How about cheers for having survived another year?" Dean inquired.

Lilly nodded. "I can sure cheer to that. If it weren't for you and Sam I probably wouldn't still be alive." She looked Sam in the eye. "I will forever be grateful."

Sam put his arm around her waist and grinned. "Cheers to being grateful!"

Everyone in the group raised their glasses and downed their drinks.

Conversations started back up. Dean approached Castiel and Balthazar.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We are stopping by," Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "No reason?"

"I came for some drinks," Balthazar told him, filling his glass again. "Even if it's too cheap for my likings."

Castiel smiled slightly. "We were not busy. And I have not been to a human celebration for the new year before."

Amanda walked up to Dean's side and stopped. "It was nice of you to come."

Castiel and Balthazar nodded and sipped at their drinks.

"We should probably take Matt to his crib?" Amanda quizzed.

Dean agreed and they walked out of the room to see him again. He was fast asleep so Dean carefully picked him up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. As soon as he was in his room Dean placed Matthew in his crib and covered him with two of the warmest baby blankets that had been bought for him, a light blue and a white one.

Amanda leaned over the crib railing to kiss his forehead then went to Dean's open arms.

"You know we've never discussed what we're going to tell him," Amanda said. "You know, when he gets old enough."

Dean frowned. "I never really thought about it."

"We should be as honest as possible," Amanda decided.

Dean gaped. "You're kidding me."

"I don't mean tell him about the spell." Amanda huffed. "I mean, that his mother was killed by a demon. You and I met afterwards."

"Why would you want that?" Dean asked.

"I just don't want to lie anymore than we have to," Amanda answered. "He may not know the difference, but I would. It doesn't matter anyways, right?"

Dean shook his head.

"Family doesn't end with blood." Amanda smiled. "Bobby, you, Sam, everyone here tonight has taught me that. Your family..."

"Is unique?" Dean chuckled.

Amanda laughed. "Most certainly."

Dean looked down at Matthew in his crib and his lips curved upwards.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt himself looking forward to the new year and every year after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end. Yeah, I couldn't resist getting Sam a girl too. Only fair. lol **


End file.
